Game Boy
'Game Boy' (April 21, 1989-1999) Logo: On a green or white background, we see the Nintendo logo, in black, slowly moving toward the middle from the top of the screen. If the cartridge is not inserted, the Nintendo logo is replaced with a black rectangle. Variant: If the cartridge isn't all the way in or is corrupted, the Nintendo logo is a mess of pixels. FX/SFX: The logo moving. Music/Sounds: Just a "bling" sound when the logo stops in the middle. Availability: Seen on Game Boy games when they are played on an original Game Boy, an Game Boy Pocket, and an Game Boy Light. However, the Game Boy Color logo is used when starting up an original GB game on any other console Game Boy console (excluding the Super Game Boy, which uses the logo below). The best way to find an original Game Boy game is look for a gray banner on the left side of the box with the "Nintendo" logo on top and GAME BOY filling the entire rest of the banner. Also intact on Generation 1 Pokemon games when played on the GB Tower mode in the Stadium games. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 'Super Game Boy' (1994, 1998) Logo: On a black box surrounded by a Game Boy border, we see a white Nintendo logo on the bottom with the "registered" symbol. Sparkles fly from left to right to write in "Super" in red, and "GAME BOY" in blue fades in below. Variants: * On the Japanese exclusive Super Game Boy 2, a number 2 also fades in with "GAME BOY". * If there is no cartridge or the game is corrupted, the Nintendo logo is replaced with a white bar or a mess of pixels, and the SGB logo is replaced with a Game Boy cartridge with a big red X on top of it, which blinks. FX/SFX: "Super" writing itself in, and "GAME BOY" fading in below. Music/Sounds: Some whooshing sounds, and a different "bling" sound, almost sounding similar to the first part of the GBA jingle. The cartridge variant has two quick buzzes. Availability: Seen on Game Boy games when played on the Super Game Boy add-on for the SNES. Variant only seen on the Japanese only Super Game Boy 2. Scare Factor: Low for the music and dark background. 'Game Boy Color' (October 21, 1998-2003) Logo: On a white background, we see the blue text "GAME BOY" appearing letter by letter. When a cartridge is inserted, the Nintendo logo appears below it in black. Otherwise, it's a black bar or a mess of pixels. FX/SFX: The letters appearing. Music/Sounds: The "bling" sound from the first logo when it is complete. Availability: Seen on all Game Boy Color games. This logo is also unfortunately used to plaster over the original Game Boy logo when starting up an original GB game on Nintendo 64 and Nintendo GameCube. Also used while playing classic Game Boy games on the Game Boy Advance (SP). The best way to find a Game Boy Color game is look for a gray banner on the left side of the box with "GAME BOY COLOR" filling the rest of the banner. Also intact on Generation 2 Pokemon games when played on the GB Tower mode in Pokemon Stadium 2. Scare Factor: None. 'Game Boy Advance' (March 21, 2001-December 9, 2009) Logo: We see the same "GAME BOY" text as before, in the same font and everything flying letter by letter (a la Nickelodeon Movies), from the bottom right corner of the screen. A sparkle goes across the words. When a cartridge is inserted, the Nintendo logo appears below it in pink. Variant: If you don't insert a cartridge in, the Nintendo logo never appears. Or the cartridge is corrupt, again, it's a mess of pixels. FX/SFX: The letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A harp-like sound when the text flies, and a "bling" sound in higher notes when the twinkle appears. Availability: Seen on a Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Advance SP, Game Boy Micro, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo DS Lite. Also seen on Game Boy Advance games when played on the Wii U or 3DS's Virtual Console. Scare Factor: None to minimal. Category:Video Games